1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The electronic diode or device may be protected by an encapsulating film since it is sensitive to an external factor such as moisture or oxygen. The diode or device which may be protected by the encapsulating film may include, for example, an organic electronic device, a solar cell or a secondary battery such as a lithium secondary battery may be included. Particularly, among the diodes or devices, the organic electronic device is vulnerable to an external factor such as moisture or oxygen.
The organic electronic device is a device including a functional organic material. As the organic electronic device or an organic electronic diode included in the organic electronic device, a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) may be used.
The organic electronic device is generally vulnerable to an external factor such as moisture. For example, the OLED usually includes a layer of a functional organic material present between a pair of electrodes including a metal or metal oxide, and the layer of an organic material is detached due to an effect of moisture penetrating from an external environment at an interface with the electrode, is increased in resistance value due to oxidation of an electrode by moisture, or is degenerated, thereby causing problems such as a loss of an emissive function or a decrease in luminescence.